


Discipline

by Trxter_Bun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Public Scene, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxter_Bun/pseuds/Trxter_Bun
Summary: You have had feelings for Erwin for a while and one accident leads to your discipline in his office.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad :)

You've been a member of the scout regiment for a few years now and have seen the horrors that are beyond the wall. There have been numerous times that you have almost succumbed to the same fate as many of your comrades if not for your allies scrambling to save your hide. However, you somehow made it back to these monstrous walls you call home. Will you accomplish that small victory again? Only time would tell.

As you sway with each step of your horse below you your gaze looks out to the masses cluttering the streets. Nothing but venom laces their words for the scout regiment. That is to be expected though. We lost a third of our men on this expedition with nothing to show once again. People try to push their way to receive answers that they will never get but the Garrisons do well to withstand the tide. 

Looking out to these poor souls weighs heavy on my heart but I must push on, for Humanity. The pressure in my chest relieves a small bit as I catch a glimpse of blonde hair not much farther ahead. Erwin Smith. Even in the darkest of time and when I've considered giving up all hope, his words of encouragement always strikes a match of hope within me. I'm unaware of when exactly I started to fall this man but I know that the feeling has become stronger as of late. His men are diminishing faster and faster so hes began to form a closer bond to those that have been able to survive. He invites people for tea or walks when he isnt neck deep in reports or military affairs. I don't know how much longer the universe will allow me to spend time in this world but if I ever plan on confessing my feelings for Erwin it needs to be soon...

"HELLO!!" I am startled out of my thoughts to Hange riding to my left and Levi flanking my right waving a hand to get my attention.

"Don't tell me after all this time now you're traumatized by the titans." Levi scowls, his head still forward but giving me a side glance.

"N-no I was just thinking about something. Got distracted." I respond nervously.

"Well don't forget to meet at the recruitment stage tonight. We are expected to be upstanding models for the Scouts and Levi will give you a beating for sure if you're late!"

"Wouldn't be the first one I've gotten from him." I let out a chuckle but can feel Levi's eyes burning into the back of my head. I refuse to look at him but I can tell by Hange's expression that he isn't pleased. It doesn't take long to get to the stables and leave the horses in the worker's care. I decide a shower is the best bet before an important event if I am to look like a distinguished citizen. Hell, I need one too. With how long we were outside the walls and how many titans we killed there is not telling what could be on me.

With that thought across my mind I feel a disgusted shiver down my spine and I start walking faster towards the shower.

After the bathing myself until I am convinced every last bit of filth has been removed I begin to get dressed in the cleanest uniform I have and put my hair up in a nice bun. I polish up my boots and leather gear for the sake of avoiding the wrath of Levi. After making sure everything was in tip top shape I leave for the recruitment stage.

I once again feel my thought flooded with thoughts of Erwin. How strong he is, physically and mentally. The twinkle in his eyes as he gives praise to his hard working soldiers, the passion and drive he has to protect everyone, and the way his skin glistens in the sunlight after a hard workout.

STOP.

Now is not the time to fantasize about him. I need to be serious and show these recruits the power and drive of the Scout Regiment! I shake off all of my invasive thoughts and swear to myself to be exactly the role model Erwin needs me to be.

I arrive just before the recruits and Hange is definitely excited to see me more dolled up than usual. I get greeted all around, everyone is excited. I hear heavy foot steps come up behind me. When I turn to investigate I'm met by Erwin towering over me and a wave of emotions wash over me. How should I react? Play it cool? Try to be flirty? Oh god what if he thinks I'm cringey.

There is a brief moment of silence before he puts a hand on my shoulder and gives a slight smile.

"There's no need to be nervous. All you have to do is stand behind me and salute when I do. Just let me do all the work." His voice is so gentle but it rattles me to my core. I manage to let out a slight "yes sir" before he takes his place at the forefront of the stage. I remember to breathe again and scurry to my place among the other Scouts present.

What feels like forever all the recruits finish filing in and Erwin's speech commences. Lots of tales of the glory of the scouts and our responsibilities mixed in with the very real promises of death outside of the wall. Erwin wants people who are dedicated not the ones trying to take the easy way out and it's understandable. This job is a nightmare but somebody has to do it...

As prompted Erwin finishes up his speech with a salute and we follow suit. As expected the vast majority opt out and make their way back to their quarters. I know Erwin is feeling defeated but he doesn't dare show it. The few that have decided to become a Scout are instructed to meet here tomorrow for debriefing and us soldiers are dismissed for the night.

Once we are back into the main plaza I hear a groan from Hange.

"I'm so glad that's over so we can eat. I'm starving!" She screeches.

"It's about time for dinner anyway so we should make our way to the mess hall." Levi agrees.

I nod and head that way with everyone else in tow. Once inside we gather our food from the servers and take our seats. Bread and a mush that looks like it's trying to be beef strew. Yummy.

After a while into dinner I feel the empty space to my right become occupied and I look over to see none other than Erwin joining us. Theres a flutter in my stomach but I use all my strength to suppress it. When he sees that I'm looking at him he gives me a smile that makes me melt.

"Thank you everyone for your hard work tonight. I know for some people it's easier to kill titans than it is to stand on stage in front of a large crowd." He let's out a deep grumble of a chuckle. I act without thinking and in an attempt to be cute I place my hand on his thigh and lean closer giving the biggest and heartfelt smile I could muster.

"It's no problem at all sir! We are all here for you to use as you see fit. You're speech was magnificent by the way. I really commend you for being so upfront and honest. We are very thankful to have you as our leading commander!" My excitement is met with an agreement from Hange and a thank you from Erwin himself before he takes a bite of his food. 

I go to take a bite of mine and I realize my hand is still on Erwin's thigh. Why hadn't I moved it? Why hadn't HE moved it? If I take it off now it might make things even more awkward but if I don't move it what is he going to do??? He wouldn't dare make a scene, he's not the kind of person to humiliate someone in front of a crowd like Levi. Oh shit Levi is to my left has he noticed? I glance over at him and he doesn't seem to acknowledge me.

I take that bite of my food so I don't seem suspicious and I see Erwin place his elbows on the table interlocking his fingers in front of his face as if he is contemplating something. 

At this point I decide that I've already started digging my own grave so let's see how far this grave can go. I slowly start to slide my hand further into his inner thigh and up until I almost reach his groin but not quite before i give it a little squeeze. No reaction from Erwin. This man really has nerves of steel! He takes a few bites of his food before he lowers his hands into his lap before I feel him grab my hand. 

This is it. This is the end of me. I brace for him to throw my hand away and declare my heinous act to the entire mess hall. But he doesn't. His hand is resting gently on mine before he pulls it further up and starts stroking himself with it. I'm in shock. I never would have expected an act like this from the Commander! He let's go of my hand allowing me free range to do what I want. I keep stroking him and I start to feel his bulge grow larger and harder. How the hell am I able to stay so calm about this and how has nobody noticed? 

"Oh yes, ___!" Erwin started, giving me a mini heart attack. "I been meaning to ask your opinion on a scouting expedition and see if you have anything valuable to offer towards it. Would you be able to meet me in my office later before it slips my mind again?"

"Y-yes of course, Sir. I'd be happy to help with anything you need." I exclaim letting my hand pause from its work. He nods to me and gets up before his erection had gotten too noticable. Clears his tray and assumingly goes straight to his office. I don't know if I should be excited or afraid. Was this a punishment or an invitation? I stay sitting and eating a while longer trying to calm my nerves and so I didn't seem so desperate to run off to meet the Commander. People start to slowly file out so I decide that it's a good time to finally leave. 

Without thinking I go straight to Erwin's office. I knock on the door and I hear the command to enter. Once inside I see that he is sitting at his desk leaning back in the chair and fiddling with a pen. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

"You took your time getting here." Erwin says sounding almost flustered.

"I'm sorry I didnt know if I should've waited or followed you immediately." I defend.

"That was very bold of you at dinner tonight." He points out. I can't tell if it's a compliment or if I'm being scolded so I don't say anything. "Do you know why I asked you to my office?" 

I remember how willing he was to guide me to pleasure himself when I had taken a risk and I decide I need to take another. I start to unbutton my shirt slowly.

"Well there are two possible reasons." I start, my words sounding more seductive than I am expecting. "I'm either here to be punished for my misbehavior or you invited me here to finish what was started." The leather gear as well as the shirt is now on the ground.

"And seeing as how you didn't stop me from undressing myself I have a strong suspicion that it's the second option." I give him a coy smile 

"I dont remember you being so forward ___ but you are correct. I seem to have gotten a bit overzealous back there and now I can't seem to calm myself down..." he states, defeated.

I make my way over to his desk and then around it so that I am right next to him. I grab under his chin and pull his head up to face me. I take a long look into his eyes and for the first time I see weakness. A want that he is too afraid to admit. I slowly bend down and begin to kiss him. Its very soft, almost like a feather. I need him to understand that this isn't some random act of lust. No, this was raw emotion and I care for him. He reaches a hand up, caresses my cheek, and I lean into it. The kissing gets harder and he undoes my hair so it swoops down and he runs his hand through is and grips the base of my head. I open my mouth to allow his tongue in and I can feel him slowly losing himself in me. I push back for air and look into those thirsty blue eyes again. 

He pulls me into his lap on the chair and begins to start kissing and suckling my neck. I can't help but to let out a small moan and I can feel him smile into my neck. I take advantage of this moment to start unbuttoning his shirt and removing the leather straps. I feel up his war torn body, peppered in scars and each one adding to his charm. He grabs my hand and pulls it down to his now full erection still inside his pants and he places a good bite at the nape of my neck. I wince from it but enjoy it all the same. I give it a but of a squeeze before I undo his pants and pull it out. I run the tip of my fingers around its head and he sucks in a sharp breath. It's so hot to touch. He stops suckling my neck to remove the rest of our clothing. He fills each hand with one of my breasts as he starts to kiss me again. He pinches at the nipples causing my hips to buck forward slightly and I moan into the kiss. He moves his right hand down my body and grazes his fingers along the wetness between my legs before rubbing my clit. I pull out of the kiss again and grip his shoulder for support, pleasure plastered across my face. Erwin doesn't say anything just takes in the expression on my face like he doesnt want to ever forget it. He takes his hand away from my sensitive clit and slowly eases his middle and ring finger inside of me preparing me for his dick.

"E-Erwin!" I gasped out as he starts moving his fingers around inside of me. I feel the pleasure start to build inside of me and he can tell by the increase of moans and profanities spewing from my mouth. He removes his fingers allowing my body to calm down. He gives a few gentle kisses before grabbing his shaft away from my hand starts to rub the head of it against my wet folds before slowly easing himself inside. He takes a nipple into his mouth and starts lapping at it with his tongue as he ever so slowly pushes the entire length of himself inside of me. This is pure stimulation overload and I grab the back of his hair hard. He himself let's out a deep moan as he begins to start pulling himself back out and then in again. Everything begins to blur in a flash of sweat and sex. My body cant take anymore when my back arches and that incredible feeling of warm bliss washes over me like ambrosia to the gods. I start to slowly become aware of myself again as Erwin emits many grunts and moans before pulling himself out to release on my chest and stomach. His breath is extremely heavy and labored as he rests his head upon the nape of my neck again in an attempt to calm down.

Finally, he lifts his head to look at me before giving another series of passionate kisses. When he pulls away he declares:

"Well, I think you've learn your lesson."


End file.
